Iori Yagami
Iori Yagami is a playable character from The King of Fighters series. He is a central recurring character and the initial enemy (and eventual rival) of Kyo Kusanagi. He is the heir to one of the three clans that sealed the legendary snake entity, Orochi, 1,800 years ago. His clan, formerly known as the Yasakani (八尺瓊, Yasakani), wields pyrokinetic powers. They keep the seal over Orochi intact with help from the Kusanagi and Yata clans using three ancient artifacts. His family's treasure is the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Yasakani no Magatama) and his family crest is the crescent moon, which he wears on the back of his jacket. He also wears a plain silver ring around his left middle finger. The significance of the ring (if any) is unknown. His official nickname is Unbridled Instinct. Biography The Legacy of Iori Yagami *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters R-1'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters R-2'' *''The King of Fighters '99 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters EX2'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact (2004-2005)'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave (2004)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006)'' *''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A (2007)'' *''The King of Fighters XI (2007)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2008-2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Iori is a very serious, rude and direct-to-the-point character. In various drama CDs, Iori is frequently tormented by an Orochi identity that resides within him, which mocks and belittles him as its master. Iori answers it with irritated responses until it angers him, causing him to physically react in a usually violent manner. In his KOF XII profile, he seems to have trouble knowing which identity is actually his and suffers from a slight identity crisis. It's due to this personal trait that he doesn't like to associate with others and he lives a lonely existence. However, he still retains pride for his name and won't let himself die under any circumstances. He seems to want to kill his rival at every opportunity they meet, but he also can't recall the reasons why he hates Kyo. Like his rival, he doesn't care about the ancient family feud between them and just seems to instinctively hate him. Iori is also wary of Kyo's father, Saisyu Kusanagi, the man Iori erroneously blames for his own father's death, in spite of his knowledge of his family's curse. Iori is plainly unwilling to accept help from Saisyu despite the latter claims that he wants to save Iori, and not kill him. Unlike Chizuru, the matter of losing his flames has not personally scarred or affected him in anyway. Ironically, despite having a violent personality, Iori hates violence. Though it could be he sees it as a "necessary evil". Sprites Theme Song Along with Vice and Mature, his theme is''' "Arashi no Saxophone 5" 'from ''The King of Fighters XIII. Trivia *In Neo Geo Battle Coliseum's fan Q&A section, a fan wished Iori happy birthday. When asked what he wanted in an "interview", he answered with a death threat on Kyo's life. *According to his KOF XIII team story, he smokes frequently. Gallery Illustrations Iori-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII ex_iori_yagami_by_geos9104-d493dnf.png|The King of Fighters XIII (Pre-KOFXII/KOFXIII) Renders Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Human Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Secret Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in March Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1995